A webpage on the internet may have a variety of content. An internet monitor service may classify that content for use by users or web services, such as for parental notification and web advertisement. A proactive internet monitor service may seek out webpages and determine the classification for later use. Alternatively, a reactive internet monitor service may classify a webpage upon access by a user.
For example, a webpage may have adult content, such as extreme violence or graphic sexual situations. A parent may prevent the accidental exposure of a child to these elements by using the internet monitor service. Each time that the child accesses the internet from a computer protected by the internet monitor service, the webpage access by that computer may be scanned to classify content before allowing the content to be viewed.